Ken Dwight
Principal Kenneth "Ken" Dwight, simply known as Ken Dwight, is the main antagonist of the 2016 comedy film Middle School: The Worst Years Of My Life. He was the former principal of Hills Village Middle School, and the archenemy of Rafe Khatchadorian. He was portrayed by Andrew Daly of MADtv fame, who also played Mayor Brown in Yogi Bear. Personality Principal Dwight was shown to be a cruel, greedy, selfish, ruthless and manipulative man who likes making his students follow the rules. As the movie went on he was shown as a total hypocritical fascist with a huge ego for making the students follow the rules and goes on about how people should always follow the rules, but yet he never actually follows the rules himself, believing that since he is the principal he does not need to follow the rules. Biography Ken Dwight is the uncaring, tyrannical and deceptive principal of Hills Village Middle School, who runs the school as if it were a prison. He is aided by his right-hand Vice Principal Ida Stricker, who is in alignment with his bullying tactics. He makes all of his students follow his code of conduct; it is filled with rules that are mostly unjustified and unlawful. A new student named Rafe Khatchadorian (the protagonist of the film) already gets on Dwight's bad side when he draws an insulting picture of Dwight as a blabbering zombie in his notebook during an assembly that gets seen by other students. As stated in the school's code of conduct, any reading material deemed inappropriate would be destroyed, so Dwight destroys Rafe's notebook containing all of Rafe's old drawings by dumping it into a bucket of acid, which totally devastates Rafe afterwards. Upset by this, Rafe decides to get even by breaking the rules of Dwight's code of conduct in retaliation. During the time, Dwight notices that ever since the rule breaking started the test scores started slipping, so he tries to do whatever he can to find the culprit and punish him. Dwight tried to handle all the rule breaking, but after the trophy case was turned into an aquarium it drove him off the deep end, deciding to expand the rules. Dwight then notices that the students that have low test scores are from the remedial class, so Dwight plans on illegally cutting off the remedial class (led by Rafe's favorite teacher Mr. Teller) from the upcoming test called B.L.A.A.R., as he wants to improve the average test scores. To that end, he frames the students of the remedial class for the pranks before suspending them. An outraged Mr. Teller objects to this by stating that this is a setup, but this only leads Dwight to personally fire Mr. Teller after falsely speculating that he may be involved with the pranks. Unwilling to let Mr. Teller and the remedial class take the fall, Rafe heads over to Dwight's office and confesses that he's the one responsible for the pranks. However, Dwight did not seem to care and he offers a deal with Rafe to uplift his suspension in exchange for his silence, but Rafe refuses and demands Dwight to un-suspend the students and give Mr. Teller his job back or he was "gonna make it rain". Rafe then sets off a false fire alarm to prove his point, but this resulted an angry Dwight to expel Rafe for his actions. Rafe's mom Jules is very upset at her son for getting kicked out of at least 3 schools and for not telling her that he had problems with Dwight. Jules's boyfriend Carl found a boarding school with some military aspects and Jules decides to send Rafe there since Hills Village Middle School was the last school that would accept Rafe, leaving Jules out of options. Eventually, Rafe's girlfriend Jeanne Galletta found out that this whole turn of events was to cover up Dwight's actions of cutting off the remedial class from taking B.L.A.A.R. this whole time, having secretly recorded Dwight coercing the local janitor Gus into putting the evidence in the students' lockers to frame them for the pranks. Jeanne then points out the B.L.A.A.R. testing not only gives the school bragging rights, but it also gives Dwight a significant bonus if the scores are good enough, which is the main reason Dwight loves the B.L.A.A.R. so much. As such, the other suspended students agree to help Rafe expose Dwight's crimes, even Gus is willing to tag along as he's had enough of Dwight's behavior. The next day, as the entire school is about to take the B.L.A.A.R., Rafe and his classmates interrupted several procedures to expose Dwight's deceitfulness. Rafe tells all the students that Dwight is nothing but a hypocrite who likes to make the rules, but he thinks that since he's the Principal he's doesn't have to follow the rules himself. Finally fed up with Rafe's actions, Dwight begins to chase Rafe, only to be tripped by one of the students. With Stricker failing to catch Rafe as he jumps into a cart with Gus and drives off, Dwight snatches a student's bike and tries to catch up to them. An animated chase sequence ensues, where zombie Dwight chases, on motorcycle, Rafe and Gus, who are in a sports car. Rafe throws Gus' lunch at Dwight, to no avail. Rafe then summons his artwork to life from his sketch book, from and ape to a kitchen sink. When Dwight finally catches up to them, Gus launches a pile of manure on Dwight just as Mr. Teller arrives with the local superintendent Hwang, who received a formal complaint from Mr. Teller about the events. Dwight tries to deny everything by stating that Rafe is a dumb jerk and that nobody cares what Mr. Teller thinks, but Hwang isn't fooled by this. Rafe proceeds to present Hwang with the tape exposing Dwight and Stricker's crimes. After viewing the tape, both Dwight and Stricker are terminated from their respective positions. Dwight is last seen packing up his things as Hwang demands him to leave the school with Stricker. Dwight demands for a full hearing, to which Hwang assures that he'll have it in court as she plans to have him and Stricker prosecuted for their crimes. As Dwight leaves he is pranked one last time with green dye in his hat, but decides to take a joke for once since he can't do anything about it. Rafe is welcomed back into the school and praised as a hero for exposing Dwight's true colors, and it is implied that Dwight will face a sentence in prison along with Stricker for their crimes. Quotes }} Gallery Principal-dwight07.jpg|Dwight telling Rafe that on the campus he must follow the rules. Web1 ---middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-MS 13765 rgb.jpg|Dwight witnessing Rafe's first prank of putting sticky notes everywhere in the school, including his office. Middle-school-the-worst-years-of-my-life-ss3.jpg|Dwight looking on as Vice Principal Ida Stricker falls victim to Rafe's second prank of putting plastic balls in the one of the school's closets. middle-school7.jpg|Zombie Dwight in one of Rafe's fantasy sequences. 3oz8xHmUmHHr08uiwE.gif|Zombie Dwight Dancing. Andy Daly09.jpg|Hills Village Middle School Principal Ken Dwight. 222400h2.jpg|Dwight framing the remedial students for the pranks. 372418_m1473445174.jpg|Dwight being subjected to a false fire alarm caused by Rafe after refusing to uplift the suspension on the remedial students. Middle School Dwight0010.jpg|Dwight covered in manure before Superintendent Hwang's arrival. Middle School Dwight008.jpg|Rafe and Mr Teller revealing Dwight's true colors to Superintendent Hwang before his dimissal. Trivia *Before illegally rigging the B.L.A.A.R. and unlawfully firing Mr Teller, Dwight was already breaking the law with his rules. A school principal is not allowed to write his own rules, especially ones that don't contribute to the safety and health of the students and staff. And some of these rules he wrote were highly unlawful, like destroying note books and banning students from using the bathroom. It is highly illegal for a principal to destroy a student’s personal belongings and to ban them from using the bathroom. It is unknown why he wasn't fired before then. **It was also illegal of him to expel Rafe. The principal has no authority over expelling a student because that decision is solely up to the school board. The only thing a principal can do is recommend an expulsion to the school board, or temporary suspend the student for a few days and that's it. *He had a wife before she left him because Dwight payed more attention to the B.L.A.A.R. than to her. *It is revealed in the movie's climax that Dwight takes spin class. *He likes the song "Can't touch this" by MC Hammer. *In the reoccurring cartoon-fantasy scenes, Dwight is portrayed as a zombie who constantly dances and yells out "BLAAR!" *In the book that the movie was originally based on, Dwight was very different from his movie counterpart, being a minor character with only a few short appearances, rather than being the main antagonist like in the movie. He didn't show an abusive tyrannical side like in the movie nor was he shown doing anything illegal or even dodgy, acting more or less like a normal school principal. He even sympathized with the Khatchadorians after learning about Leo's passing. Like many characters, Dwight's physical appearance is quite different in the books than it is in the movie, having a balding head and dark hair. He is also depicted by Rafe as "The Lizard King", instead of a zombie. As well as that, later on, he leaves the school and moves far away, while Stricker take his place as principal. *Dwight is similar to Principal Elliot T. Jindraike and Agatha Trunchbull . They are both self-centered, corrupt principals that are both the main antagonists and the enemies to the main protagonists. They also have both broken the law to achieve their goals but end up losing their jobs after being defeated by the main protagonists. *Dwight is also similar to Principal Evelyn Togar from Rock n Roll High School. ''Both are extremley strict disiplinarians who make up rules at their respective schools and unsuccessfully keep the students in line. *Dwight is also similar to Mr. Krupp from ''Captain Underpants as they are both mean principals who hate creativity and also hate the main protagonists. Unlike Mr. Krupp, Dwight loses his job as the principal after being exposed by his true colors. Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Propagandists Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Extremists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Master Orator Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Spouses Category:Embezzlers